Prince of Persia: Fallen through Time
by KittyxCat1509
Summary: Cathy gets an old presian medallion from an old lady. Getting attacked by a stranger she is thrown into 6th century Persian Empire, has to adapt to it's lifestyle and must help a certain Prince with the Sands of Time. Rating may change later. Currently re-editing
1. Prologue

**I know it has been an eternity for all of you, and now finally I had the guts to continue my story. Though it will be redone, chapter by chapter so you will enjoy it more, have fun reading the edited story. The link to the fan fiction video can be found in my profile. Enjoy**

**Prologue**

_The gods have a plan for you, a destiny!_

Somehow the words that had been spoken to her were familiar, though Cathy couldn't remember how they were of importance to her.

An older lady with white hair that she wore in a tight bun at the nape of her neck had stopped Cathy in the middle of the sidewalk as she was walking from the corner shop to her working place, that morning.

She smiled at her. „Can I help you with anything?" Cathy asked and waited for the woman to speak.

"I have something for you, my dear." The old woman said. She moved back and reached into the pocket of her long flowing coat.

"This is a Persian Medallion. You will soon find out what's in store for you." She said and left Cathy standing there dumbfounded and thinking about the things she had told her.

‚Crazy old hag.' Cathy thought to herself and left.

/

Cathy Soler was walking home from her usual working place at a small café. The owner was an older gentleman, glad to have some help with the customers and guests.

Just as she crossed the street her phone was ringing. Looking down at the display she read the name of her room mate, Susan.

„Heya. I'm just on my way home." Cathy said, answering the phone.

„Hey. I just wanted to call to let you know that I'll be cooking dinner tonight." Susan said and Cathy couldn't help the smile that was forming on her lips.

„That's alright. I'll be home in a bit."

„Alright, see you soon."

Saying her good-byes Cathy hung up on her friend and made her way down a dark alley that was a short cut to her apartment.

Every one with a slight bit of brain would have taken the longer and safer way, but not Cathy. She loved the adventure, that's why she always took the short cut. So far she always had been lucky but this time it wasn't on her side.

Cathy could hear heavy footsteps coming from behind her.

Abruptly she turned around and looked directly into the face of a large, burley man. His hair was hanging in greasy strands in his face.

"W-What do you want, sir?" Cathy asked in a nervous voice.

The man gave her a nearly toothless grin and walked up to her.

"How about some fun, and then maybe I'll let you go." He said with an heavy accented voice.

Panicking Cathy turned around and made a move to run but was stopped as a big hand held tightly onto her arm.

"Now, now. Where do you want to go so fast, me lovely?"

Pressing her closer to him she could feel his smelly breath on her cheek.

„No, let go." she said struggling against his hold. „I'll scream, and then the police will come."

The man laughed loudly and put his hands on her mouth. „Now we wouldn't want you to loose that beautiful face of yours, now would we?" He pressed the knife in his hand closer to her neck, and Cathy made sure not to struggle too much against him.

Just as she thought nothing could help her anymore she felt something warm in her coat pocket.

Without him noticing she slowly reached inside and felt her hands coming into contact with the medallion that she had gotten from the old woman.

And then as if someone was standing behind the two, Cathy's attacker was thrown off of her and against the opposite wall.

Taking the medallion out she took a closer look. It was as if lava was moving in the inside.

The lava got brighter with every pulsating of the object and then it fully engulfed her.

Cathy felt as if she was torn in every direction.

A hoarse scream rose from her throat but it was to no use. She was thrown into some kind of tunnel with many different colours moving around her and then another light was at the end of the tunnel. Only one thought raced through her mind.

'Am I dead now, have I gone to heaven?'

As she had reached the light, Cathy felt herself falling, and then finally landing on something soft.

Reaching out a hand she felt the something soft. It was sand. Opening her eyes with a groan Cathy looked around.

Sand was everywhere she looked. It seemed as if she was in the dessert. How could she not be with this much sand. The sun beating down on her, making it impossible for her to think straight with the heat.

How long she had been wandering the desserts dune she didn't know, but as she looked up ahead at the horizon, she could make out a dark shape.

Only Cathy couldn't be sure if it was really or just her imagination.

Hoping to move into the right direction, she made her way over the hot, sandy dunes, stumbling a bit as the sand moved beneath her feet.

With the sun still up high in the sky, she felt her bodies reaction even more as the sweat was running down in rivers over her body.

"Where the hell have I been sent to?" Cathy asked herself.

She was hurting all over and hoped she would get to her destination rather sooner than later, so she could ask someone there where she was and maybe could get out of there with a train, plane or another dune.

Cathy's strength suddenly left her and she collapsed into the hot had been laying in the sand for some time until she heard strange voices.

It sounded a lot like arabic, so she hoped that she was somewhere civiliced. A shadow fell on her face but as she opened her eyes and looked up she could only slightly make out the shape of a man on a big black horse.

The man wore leather pants, a white shirt, a leather vest and a hood on his head, so it was saved from the hot sun.

He said something in that language that she didn't understand.

With a heavy sigh she got up from the ground and stood infront of him and next to the horse.

"I'm really sorry, sir, but I don't understand a word you just said. But could you tell me how I can get to an airport or a central station around here?" She asked and gave him a grateful smile.

Apparently the man didn't understand a word she said either. Leaning down to her he grabbed Cathy by her waist and hoisted her on his horse.

"Hey! Let me go!" She screamed but the guy only smirked and made the horse move.

With one last hit that on his tigh, she gave up and let out a long sigh. This was gonna be a very long ride to that thing on the horizon.

**So now I really hope you liked the edited version let me know.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Cathy was getting dizzy from all the juggling as the horse galloped through the deserted land towards the blackened city that she now could make out in the distance.

It was large, further than even she could look around, and on top of the hill, over looking the city was a palace, giant and glinting in the sun light.

But now as she tried to look at her kidnapper did she finally recognize the other part that hurt her body, besides the swaying of the horse making her dizzy. The nozzle of the saddle she was thrown on carelessly dug into her stomach, creating a painful ache where she rested against.

„This is probably gonna bruise." Cathy mumbled to herself, but apparently the man had heard her, as he looked down at her. His lips opened and he spoke, in what sounded like Arabic, but she couldn't understand what he told her.

Shaking her head she looked back down onto the sandy ground, that flew by her as the horse moved swiftly across the planes, and sighed. All she could think about was how she would get back home.

Suddenly her body was lifted about and brought into a sitting position, in front of the stranger. Now Cathy could get a better look at her kidnapper/rescuer, as she wasn't too sure what he would do with her, once they were at the city.

Under his hood, she could make out dark brown eyes, and darker skin that was probably tanned by constantly being out in the sun. But it was his eyes that captivated her, like they were looking deep into her soul.

Her thoughts were broken as she heard him say something and pointing up ahead.

„Huh?" she asked, blinking her eyes at him.

The man just shook his head, pointing up ahead at the city once more. „Nasaf."

Finally it clicked at she understood that he meant the city, but as he continued to say something more, Cathy shook her head in turn, not understanding his words. Letting out a sigh, she turned back to the city of Nasaf looming in front of them, with out noticing the look, the man behind her gave, her.

All too soon the gates of Nasaf had arrived, and Cathy could feel dread forming in her stomach.

„Where are you taking me?" she asked, hoping at least he would understand but sighed in defeat as his mouth remained closed.

Looking up ahead again she watched on as the gates opened and let them both pass through. And just like that the fear and anxiousness she felt disappear, at least slightly.

Children were running about the dusty streets of the city, laughing as they chased after the one another. But as they saw them riding at a fast pace towards them, the children ran to the sides.

During the ride, Cathy could make out the different people living in the city, the busy dealers at the market, people wandering about the roads and different alleys.

The man led his horse through many different streets and alleyways until finally the walls of the grand palace of Nasaf rose in front of them. The building reminded her a bit of the mosques built in Turkey, that she had once visited with her family.

Once they had arrived in front of palace gates, the man seated behind her stopped his horse. He motioned her to hold tightly onto the saddle as he jumped down gracefully.

Turning around he held out his arms so Cathy could jump down while he assisted her. Holding onto her waist he helped her from the horse and stood her back up as her knees nearly buckled under her.

„Thank you." she mumbled, but wasn't sure if he even understood what she had said. The man only smiled at Cathy and gently grabbed her arm, leading her into the palace.

Once inside she saw that not only the exterior was grand, but so was the interior. Oriental themed chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling, glowing softly with the candle light. The only other source of light came from the windows that were on one side of the hallway.

Walking past the windows Cathy could look out into the grand palace garden. She had never seen something as beautiful as those. Not even back home with all the modern architecture and garden sceneries.

Cathy hadn't even noticed that she had stopped to admire the gardens. Only when the man pulled on her hand, had she shook off the trance and they continued on their way through the corridors.

She had looked up at his face only once. Sometimes he spoke and pointed out different things to her. Although Cathy was sure she didn't understand a word he said, she mostly recognized the things he showed her and nodded her head in understanding, to which he grinned down at her.

After what had seemed like hours they finally were able to enter the main part of the palace. Cathy looked onto the grand room, making out the throne at the far end of the room, which was surrounded by many cushions.

She guessed it was for the many wives of the king, because if she was right in her assumption she was in an Arabic country, which was according to her stuck in the middle ages or at least in the time of the crusades.

Her rescuer, as she now thought of the man, led her over to the throne where she could see an older man seated, beside him a bald man about his age.

„Malik1 Sharaman." he spoke and pointed to the man on the throne.

Cathy nodded in understanding. This was the king. As they drew nearer the older man stood from his throne, smiling gently at her rescuer. The bald man doing the same.

„Dastan, ibn2." the king said holding out his hands to the man beside her.

Her eyes widened as the king embraced him tightly, leaving her standing in front of the throne under the scrutinizing gaze of the bald man, sitting on a small throne beside the king.

Was he the king's son?

Cathy stiffened slightly as Dastan - now that she knew his name - came back over to her and took her hand, leading her to stand in front of King Sharaman. He spoke fluently in Arabic to the king and gesturing to her with his hands, now joined by the other man.

As the king and the other man looked down at her, she felt herself shrink under their gaze. But seeing her cower in fear the king's stony face softened and he smiled at her.

Cathy wasn't sure what she should do, so the only thing that came to her mind was to kneel in his presence. Hastily she fell to her knees and looked at the ground. Unbeknownst to her the king sent his son a surprised look.

The girl kneeling in front of the three men was something else. She was strange, not understanding a word they spoke, wearing strange clothing and looking about the room with a child like demeanour.

Dastan watched her carefully. He was intrigued by the girl, no woman he had found in the desert. She didn't seem to be from Nasaf nor from any other city he knew off.

Her clothing was strange, made of a material he had never seen in his life. And the way she spoke and held herself was absolutely different to the people in Persia.

„Son, do you know anything about the girl?" the King asked him pointing at Cathy, who was oblivious to what they were talking about.

Dastan shook his head, sitting down next to the throne. „No, I wasn't able to ask her about anything. That and I don't understand a word she said. This girl is very strange."

Sharaman nodded and looked to his brother Nizam. „What do you think we should do with her."

Nizam looked at her and then shrugged his shoulders.

„Maybe you should give her a bath or something, get her out of those funny clothes and get that girl cleaned up." he said and looked at the two guards that were posted beside the doors that lead to the throne room.

„She's bringing the whole of the Persian dessert into the palace."

Dastan went over to one of the guards and told them to bring her to the bathing houses in the palace. He knew that Kalila and all the other women would look after her.

The two guards went over to Cathy, who looked very frightened at seeing the two bulky men.

„Please. Don't take me away." Cathy pleaded as the men took her away.

The king, his brother and Dastan weren't sure what she was saying but they assumed it was something that came from her frightened mind.

„Maybe you should go to her later on, and explain who we are and where she is." King Sharaman said and put his hand on Dastan's shoulder.

His son nodded his head, and walked after the two bulky guards, who dragged the screaming and trashing woman in front of him to the bath houses.

„Please, let go of me. You are hurting me." she said again but it was to no avail. She let her body slump forward which caused the two guards to hold tighter.

/

**Let me know what you think of this**


	3. Chapter 2

**So, so sorry it took me so long to update, but you know life's always getting in the way**

**Chapter 2**

Dastan looked after the screaming girl - no woman. She seamed so frightened, but he couldn't say anything as she didn't understand what he said to her. Shaking his head he turned back to his father who was conversing with his uncle.

„Brother? What has you so troubled?" Dastan could hear Tus's voice behind him and soon felt his brother's hand on his shoulder.

Dastan turned and looked at him. „I don't know Tus. What do you think of the woman?" he asked and waited for his brother's reaction.

„Well, to be honest, she seems really strange. I have never seen a woman dressed in this garb. Are you sure she isn't some spy?" Tus asked his younger brother and looked down at him.

Dastan shook his head and let out a sigh. „I am not. But she doesn't seem to be the type to do that. She didn't even understand when I told her that we were outside Nasaf. If she were a spy she would have recognized it."

Tus nodded his head at the explanation and sat down across from his father. But before he did so, he addressed his brother again. „Maybe you should go and make sure she is fine."

The younger brother looked at him, but then nodded his head and left the throne room.

/

On the other side of the palace Cathy had been led to another room. The guards, that were still holding her, stopped in front of a grand door. One of the men lightly knocked three times, as if he was afraid of what laid behind the door.

It slowly opened and Cathy chanced a glance at the being that stood in front of them. There stood a woman in Persian harem garb, who was looking rather angry at the two guards.

Then she turned down and looked at Cathy. She could see the woman's eyes widening. Angrily she shouted at the two men and hit one of them over the head, before she grabbed Cathy's hand and led her into the room.

Once inside she could see many women sitting on many cushions in the large are, playing instruments or doing handiwork. Cathy blushed as she felt their haughty gazes on her.

The older woman gently grabbed her hand and led her to a large pool a bit further away from prying eyes.

Steam rose from the water and Cathy could smell jasmine and passion fruit coming from it. It reminded her of the body lotion she usually used back home.

The woman motioned for her to undress and get into the pool. Not wanting to anger these people further, Cathy did as told. She shed her dirty clothes and looked down at the pile. There was no use crying over it, as it was ruined beyond repair.

Hastily she jumped into the pool and remerged, letting out a long sigh. She could see the disgusted look the older woman wore, as she took her clothes.

„Where are you taking it?" Cathy heard herself ask, though she knew none would understand her.

The woman just looked at her, shaking her head and giving the clothes pile to a young girl. She then turned back to Cathy and kneeled behind her, pouring scented oil into her hands.

Just as she was about to start rubbing the oil onto Cathy's skin, she moved out of her reach.

„I-I'm sorry, but can I do it alone?" she asked and the woman gave her a confused look. Cathy shook her head and pointed to the filigree bottle and then to herself, hoping the woman would understand her.

Throwing her hands up the older woman stood up and left Cathy alone. Breathing out a sigh of relief she sunk further into the water and relaxed against the tiled wall of the pool, before sitting up again, as she heard someone return.

It was the young girl from before bringing her a set of clothes to dress in later. With a nod she thanked her and gave the girl a small smile.

Some time later she scrubbed of the remaining dirt from the desert and got out of the water. In a hurry she dried off and threw on the clothes that were given to her. Cathy was thankful that it wasn't anything like the garbs the other women were dressed in. Those were far too revealing for her taste.

Looking at herself in the large mirror she couldn't believe it was really her looking back from the polished metal. The clothes she wore were fit for a princess and not for someone who was taken out of the sand in the middle of nowhere.

Nervously she walked back to the main room and all eyes turned onto her. Cathy looked to the ground shyly and slightly embarrassed for the way she appeared at the palace.

Getting back her confidence after a few deep breaths she looked around and spotted the older woman, who had brought her to the bath. Slowly she walked over and offered her a thankful smile.

„Thank you." she said and lightly laid her hand on the woman's arm. „For everything." Cathy slowly added.

The woman smiled at her and put her own hand over Cathy's.

Suddenly the door opened and every head turned to the one that had dared to enter the harem chambers.

Cathy looked closely and saw the young man from before. The prince, that had brought her to the palace.

Dastan.

He smiled at her as he walked up to them both. Lightly he took hold of her hand and led her away from the chambers.

He brought her out to a large balcony that was overlooking the city, that he grew up in.

Cathy sighed as she saw the buildings in front of her. She had no way of getting back home or even out of the palace. She didn't even understand what people were saying to her.

Suddenly she was pulled out of her thoughts by Dastan, who had pulled her face back to his.

He looked at her and then opened his mouth to speak to her, but she just stopped him by shaking her head, signalling she didn't understand a word he said.

Dastan sighed and pointed to himself. „Dastan."

He then pointed to her and waited for her to say something.

„Oh." Cathy exclaimed as she now understood and laughed lightly.

She, too, pointed to herself and answered. „Katrina."

Dastan smiled at her and repeated her name as did she. But on the inside Dastan let out a sigh. She didn't even understand the simplest of words. But how could he blame her, she was no woman of these lands.

He would have to give it time and maybe with the help of his father and his brothers this woman would understand the ways of his people and their words.

**So this was it, let me know what you guys think about this**


	4. Chapter 3

**Again I'm so terribly sorry for taking so long – again. But here is another update.**

**Chapter 3**

Dastan was angry. He had tried for hours to teach Katrina the Persian language. But he wasn't angry at her, he was angry with himself for not giving her the time to learn it. Looking out over the city he let his head roll back into his neck.

„Please. Forgive me, Dastan." she said to him, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

Dastan sighed and slowly turned back to Cathy. He put his hands on her arms and drew her into his body.

"No. I am sorry if I hurt you."

Cathy wiped the tears away and gave Dastan a small smile. "Do you think we can start again?"

The prince laughed and kissed her cheek softly.

Starting over, the two of them sat down and Dastan started his lesson again.

/

Later that evening, Cathy sat by the large balcony in her room and looked out over the palace gardens. She spotted Dastan, who had turned at that moment. Cathy waved down at him and grinned.

During the lesson she had learned many new things and also that she had somehow ended in the 6th century Persian Empire. The only question now was how.

Even Dastan's brothers Tus and Garsiv had joined the lessons she had with Dastan, helping her a lot since she had come to stay with the royal family.

Garsiv had once told her that Dastan was their adopted brother, as the King had found him while visiting the market of Nasaf.

Cathy was brought out of her thoughts as she heard a loud thump beside her. Turning around she gasped as she saw Dastan sitting beside her on the clothes covered bench.

"Wh...How did you get up here?" she asked astonished.

Dastan grinned and pointed to the open space of the balcony. "I climbed."

Laughter bubbled from her and she grinned at the prince. "You are a real trouble maker, my prince."

But he only smiled at her. "Well there always has to be a black sheep in the family." That was his only answer before he stood from the bench.

Dastan held out his hand to Cathy and waited for her to take it_. __But she was unsure. Mostly when he came to her, he wanted to do something crazy. The last time he gave her that look, Dastan took her climbing the palace walls._

_"__What do you plan on doing now?"_

_"__It's a surprise, my dear lady. Now come on." he simply answered and took her hand, pulling her out of her seat._

_Dastan led her after him through the many corridors of the palace, until finally he arrived at at the large doorway, leading out to the gardens._

_"__You haven't been to the gardens for a while, so I thought I will take you there."_

_Cathy grinned up at her saviour. She had suffered from boredom, as Dastan's Uncle Nizam didn't want her to wander around the palace alone._

_"__Thank you, Das. You really are my saviour. In more ways than one." she said, pulling the prince into a tight embrace._

_Dastan laughed and swung her around. She had been his constant companion, since Katrina had arrived._

_"__Come on! I thought you were such a great warrior, my prince." Dastan was pulled out of his musings by her taunting. She grinned and sprinted down the pathways, passing the King, Tus and Garsiv._

_Dastan laughed and ran after her. His father and brothers laughed at seeing him so carefree with the young woman. The king knew that his youngest son had taken a liking to the woman. Sharaman could see himself in his eyes, when he had looked at his first wife and fell in love with her._

_Only when she had come to a dead end which served as balcony had Dastan the chance to reach her._

_"__You are quite fast, my dear." He said breathing hard. "But still I got you." _

_With that he pulled her against his body and started tickling her sides. Cathy laughed and pleaded for him to stop his assault. _

_"__Please Dastan, I can't breath." she whined and put her hands on her knees, taking a deep breath._

_The prince grinned at her and gave her the room she wanted. He looked at her smile, the way her eyes had gained their familiar shine whenever she was around him and they had fun. He didn't even start to think on the way the rest of her looked._

_"__What are you thinking, my prince?" Again she had taken him out of his thoughts and thrown Dastan back into the real world._

_"__Nothing, sweet lady. Just how I will get my revenge on you." he told her nonchalantly and gave her a look that promised his intentions. _

_"__Oh no. No!" she said as he slowly advanced on her. Cathy held out her hands in a feeble attempt to stop him, but Dastan still came to her. _

_With a loud laugh she tried to run, but the youngest prince held her tight to his body. He looked down at the smaller woman in front of him._

_"__Do you regret your decision?"_

_"__Which one?" Cathy asked him and smiled at the prince._

_"__That you are going with me to the market. I told you, I wanted to take you there." Dastan said and hoped that she wouldn't back out now._

_"__Of course I will go to the market with you. How else should I get new clothes and jewels." she said and winked at him, before leaving the circle of his strong arms._

_/_

_The next day found the prince and his friend at the market of Nasaf. Dastan had promised Cathy to take her there. He intended to give her a special gift, though he wasn't sure if she would accept it. _

_As he turned to look at his companion, the prince saw the troubled look in her eyes. "What is wrong? Do you already regret coming with me?"_

_Cathy was startled from her thoughts hearing Dastan speak. She shook her head and send a small smile in his direction. "No, of course I don't regret accompanying you. I was just thinking of something, but it's not important to trouble you, my prince." she said with a small smirk._

_Dastan rolled his eyes at her addressing him like that, when she knew he hated for her to call him 'Prince Dastan'. But still he nodded his head and softly grabbed her hand, pulling her along the narrow streets into the busy doings of the market. _

_Together they looked around at all the things that were sold there. Every day other merchants came and went and sold their goods. "My Lady! The finest silk from the far East. Or maybe you'd prefer the finest of Egyptian Cotton?" One of the merchants showed her the different coloured fabrics. _

_"I...No thank you." Cathy told him but Dastan objected and bought three foot of each. "Das, I don't need this."_

_"Sure you do. Maybe you need some new clothes or you have found someone you want to marry. You'd need a wedding habit." _

_Dastan didn't know how right he was with this. She had found someone she wanted to marry. But it was far from easy to go through with it. But Cathy would never freely say these things. _

_The two walked to another stall where the merchant sold jewellery. "Ah, I have exactly what you're looking for, son." He said to Dastan and looked through all sorts of necklaces, wristbands, bangles and rings. _

_"This is for the lady, son. You should hold onto her. She's something special." he said and held out a beautiful necklace. Cathy took a closer look and saw that it was the old medallion that had landed her here. But it looked very new and without any scratches, nothing like the one she had been given. _

_Dastan took it and paid for it. Slowly he turned and held it out for Cathy to see. "May I?" he asked and pointed to her neck. Cathy nodded and put her hair up so he was able to put it around her neck. After he had closed the clasp he leaned back and took a closer look at her. _

_"It suits you, Princess." he said and kissed her very gently on her cheek. _

_"Thank you." Cathy was able to whisper as his action took her breath away. Never had Dastan done something like this._

As they walked along in the market both heared the sounds of fast hoof beats approching. Hastly Dastan pushed Cathy to the side as the rider came up to them. "What's happened, Das?"

The prince only shook his head and looked after the rider. "It was one of our spies. He must have found something." he explained and turned back to Cathy.

"Come, let's not be troubled by that." Dastan took her hand again moved her along the market. Not long after the two met Bis. He was a good friend of Dastan, as he had once rescued him as they were still children. It was the day the king took him in.

"Bis. What brings you out to the market?" Dastan asked him and smiled at the other man. "Katrina. Prince Dastan." He said with a slight bow. Cathy was used to the formality.

Everyone outside the royal family called her by her given name Katrina, only Dastan, Tus, Garsiv and the King called her Cathy. Nizam was the only one inside the family calling her Katrina.

"Oh, you know, the usual, Prince Dastan. Would you like to take part in a small bet I have going on?"

"Oh, of course."

Cathy looked at Dastan with wide eyes. She knew what he was taking part in. Whenever he had been out with Bis he came back to the palace with more bruises and bloodied lips then before.

"Das, don't do that. You've only just healed your last split lip." she told him worrying for his health. "Ah, don't worry so much. I will win this time. I promise." Dastan told her and went with Bis to the place the bet was to take place.

It was always the same. Somewhere behind the market place a fight was taking place. And it was usually Dastan fighting against some ugly brute from the streets of Nasaf or one of the army. Dastan had taken off his shirt and went into the ring. All the people around were shouting and whooping.

Cathy was the only one doing neither of that. She was more worried about Dastan's health than the money the people had bet on him winning. It was now the third time that Dastan was hit and thrown into the crowd standing around the fighting scene.

"Come on! I've bet my complete salary. That's embarrassing." Bis told him, holding onto Dastan. "Well, you can try it yourself." was the only thing Dastan replied and Bis shoved him into the ring again with a 'Go ahead!'

Dastan was held by the man he was fighting against and was hit in the face with his knee numerous times. Cathy put her hands up to shield her eyes. She had never seen him fight and it was horrible. But then it was exciting for her as she could see Dastan's naked chest. After another hit from his opponent Dastan asked him, if it was all. The guy hit him in the face with his fist and that was when Dastan found the strength to hit back. For a short time he had the upper hand but was hit again.

That was when Cathy could see a rider coming towards them. "Prince Dastan?" he asked as Dastan was held down by his opponent. "Where is Prince Dastan?" the soldier asked again. "Prince Dastan is not here!" Dastan answered as the man was still on top of him, pressing him to the floor. This answer earned him laughter from the crowd.

"Master, please. Prince Tus has called for a war council." he said and Dastan pushed the guy away from him. Cathy was somehow relieved that he hadn't been hurt so far, but on the other side did she miss the sight of the prince fighting.

"I'm on my way." With that Dastan got of the ground and looked for Cathy. He knew she watched him fighting. His mind was divided. He didn't want her to see him like this, but then he was proud and wanted to show her that he was able to protect her.

"Come let us go back to the palace. I need to get changed." he said and reached for Cathy's hand. On the way back to the palace Dastan raked his mind why he would be thinking those thoughts.


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The prince and Cathy arrived at the palace and parted their ways. "Will I see you tonight again, Das?" Cathy asked him out of impulse and didn't know why. Dastan turned at her question and smiled. "I hope I will." he answered and left for his room. "Katrina?" she could here a voice and turned to see Kalia coming from the King's room. "You are back rather soon." she said smiling at the younger woman and Cathy couldn't help but return the smile. "I...We had to return earlier. Dastan was called to Prince Tus." "Oh? Well, you should go back to your room and change for dinner." Nodding her head Cathy walked in said direction. Closing the door behind her, Cathy let out a sigh. She didn't know what had been done today. She never had these feelings for Dastan. He was only ever a friend, but why now did she feel like she wanted him to be more. 'God, help me!' Cathy thought and went over to the dressing area where her clothes were stored. She changed into fresh linen pants and a fresh silk tunic. She brushed her hair and put it up so it would flow over one shoulder. Just as she was putting the finishing touches on it she heard a knock sounding at the door. "Yes?" "It is I. May I enter?" It was Dastan. Cathy told him to come in slowly turned to look at him. Dastan had cleaned his face, body and hair from the desert dust and had put on a fresh pair of pants and a fresh shirt that was still open. The prince had still held his head down but as he took a look at Cathy his breath catched in his throat. "I...You...Wow." He didn't know what to tell her. All he could think about was how wonderful she looked. "Are you alright? This is the first time that I found your voice gone, Das." Cathy and Dastan laughed together. It was true, he always found something to tell her. "It's just. I think I've never seen you like this." he finally told her and Cathy looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean? I don't look that different to any other day." Shaking his head Dastan got rid of the thoughts that were plaguing him. "How did the council go?" Cathy asked him walking over to the prince. Dastan's body tensed as she mentioned this. "Well...Tus wants us to go to Alamut." "But why?" Dastan let out a sigh and sat down in a chair near the window. "A spy returned today and brought weapons with him. Weapons that Alamut sold to our enemies. Tus wants to take the city and make sure that any smithery is destroyed." Cathy went to the distraught prince and softly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Das, you need to do this. If it's true that Alamut sells those weapons to your enemies, you need to fight them." Dastan placed his large hand over hers and lightly stroked the soft skin on the back of her hand. "You're right...as ever." "I know, Das, that's why you have me. Now let's get down to dinner, I'm hungry." she said and helped him up from his seat.

Dinner was a rather silent affair. Dastan had sent silent glances her way. More than once could she feel his eyes on her and when sshe looked up at him he hastly turned away. Once the dinner was over both Dastan and Cathy excused themselves from the grand room. The prince had opted to bring her back to her room. "What are you thinking about?" Cathy broke the silence that had fallen around them. "Oh...it's nothing to worry about, Princess." "Really, until today you never have been silent around me. So what is it?" Dastan let out a sigh and looked at Cathy. "I was thinking about something my father told me some time ago. Well...err...there is this girl. She is so beautiful, and I, sometimes I feel like a real idiot when I'm around her. But she makes me feel normal and still special. He told me I was infatuated with her, but I didn't believe it." "Oh." Cathy looked away from him. As he told her about another girl it seemed like the earth had moved from under her feet. "Well...I bet she will make a wonderful wife for you." "Cathy, I..." Dastan stopped and leaned closer to her. Just as their lips were nearly touching she stopped him. "You shouldn't do this if you love another." Cathy said and slipped into her room closing the door behind her. Leaning against it she felt the wetness running down her cheeks. "How could I be so dumb? Of course Dastan would find someone else. Just because you dropped in doesn't mean he'll fall for you." she whispered angrily at herself. Hastly Cathy ran over to the bed and threw herself down onto it. The tears were flowing freely and she couldn't stifle the heavy sobs that were racking her body.

Dastan stood outside her room and leaned against the door. He didn't understand one bit that was happening. He had hoped that she would understand him, would understand what he said. He raised his hand to knock so he could talk to her but was stopped first by the sobs he could hear from inside the room and second by his brother Tus walking down the corridor. "Dastan, brother, you should go to bed, so you are well rested for the journey to Alamut." he said and took him by the arm. Tus led him to his room and then left himself for his own quarters.

let me know what you think

xx


	6. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next day arrived too soon for both Dastan and Cathy. Dastan wasn't able to get a good shut eye. Everytime he closed his eyes he could see the hurt in Cathy's eyes. 'What have I done wrong?' he asked himself and ran his hands over his tired face. Getting out of bed he made quick work of his clothes and dressed for the travel to Alamut. A knock sounded at his door and Dastan looked up, inside hoping it would be the one person he wanted to see. But his wish wasn't granted. His big brother Tus stood at the door way looking at him dressed in his riding attire. "Are you ready, dear brother?" Dastan nodded his head and grabbed his weapons, that had lain on a table near his bed. "Let's go." Dastan said and left his room together with his brother.

Cathy wasn't better off than Dastan. She had lain awake in her bed until the tiredness from all the crying had tacken it's toll on her. And then when she slept, she had vivid dreams about Dastan and another woman. And there were bits and pieces of her home. Home, she hadn't thought much about it. She missed it dearly, missed her family, but still she loved the family she had here, loved the life she lead in this place, in this time. It was easier. There was no time limit for anything. When she was at the market she had the time to look at everything that was sold there. She remembered the day that she had told Dastan the truth about her. At first he said that she was crazy but thinking it through he came to the conclusion that she must have told the truth.

_"So that's why you were wearing these funny clothes and didn't understand a thing I said, when we first met." It was no question that Dastan asked, but more a statement of the obvious. "Can you tell me something of the future?" he asked and Cathy had that unsure look in her eyes. "I think, yes. I mean I couldn't tell you things that would change the history but yes." Dastan smiled like a small child and sat down next to her on a giant cushin near the window in her quarters. "Well we've got these great transportations. It's called a car. And they're really fast, even faster than a horse or a camel." "Something that's faster than a horse?" Dastan asked astonished and Cathy nodded her head. "Yes, and we have these things that play moving pictures. It's like seeing a play." she explained to him. Dastan looked like a small child. Everything she told him his eyes would light up._

The tears came back to her eyes and she got out of her bed. Then she could hear shouts and calls from the outside. The princes would leave for Alamut today. Hastly she threw on the black Kaftan Dastan had gotten for her and ran out of her room. Once outside she ran into Kalia. "Have they left already?" Kalia nodded her head. "I'm afraid so my dear. Why?" Cathy's face fell. She had wanted to apologize for her actions the night before. She ran to the entrance of the palace and only saw a last glance of the one she needed now. "DASTAN!" she screamed but he was too far away. Dastan had already decended the steps of the palace together with his brothers and his uncle. "Dastan." she whispered to herself and felt how the tears rolled down her cheeks. "My child, what is wrong?" came the baritone voice of King Sharaman from behind her. She turned around and threw herself at the older man. "Now, now. Calm down, love. Tell me what has gotten you so upset." he said and stroked her back. "Dastan." He gave her a questioning glance. "I...I had upset him last night. I wanted to apologize to him but now he left for Alamut, to fight. I might never see him again." Cathy rambled on but felt the Kings arms tighten around her. "What are you saying? Why have they gone to Alamut?" he asked with an astonished but angry look. "But...Tus told Dastan they had to fight, because Alamut has forges and would give your enemies weapons." "What nonsense is this!" the King shouted but calmed down again and looked at Cathy's frightened face. "Forgive me, my dear. I think I will pray for a bit." He was still angry and it would do him no good to ride now when his sons were fighting a battle. They would never turn down from this path, not even for their father. Cathy still stood at the entrance and looked at the large group of riders that were leading the soldiers towards Alamut.

so let me know what you think :D


	7. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Cathy had looked over to Kalia who had waited at the entrance of the palace. Making up her mind the younger woman walked back to her quarters determined to follow the princes and to tell Dastan what she truly felt for him. "Child? Katrina, where are you going?"

Cathy stormed past her and without a glance backwards she answered her. "I'm going to ride after them and tell Dastan what he needs to know." With that said she ran the rest of the way back to her rooms.

As she arrived at her rooms, she hastly shed her Kaftan and dressed in her linen riding pants and a clean shirt. Doning her knee high riding boots she quickly bound her hair so it wouldn't get in the way while riding.

Kalia had waited outside the door to Cathy's quarters and as it opened she jumped up and grabbed Katrina's arm. "My dear, you cannot do that. There are more dangerous things out there than thieves or soldiers. Please Katrina, stay here and wait for them."

Cathy shook her head at what the older, probably wiser woman said. "Kalia, I know you're just looking out for me, but I need to do this. Dastan and I…we had a misunderstanding last night. I need to talk to him, to tell him the truth." She strode through the hallways to the entrance of the palace.

Hastly she walked to the stables to get a horse. Telling the stable hand to saddle up the fastest they still had she grabbed the small bags with provisions for the long ride to Alamut. Once the young boy had finished with his task Cathy jumped onto the horse and lead it out. Just as she was about to ride of she was halted by a gentle voice.

Kalia stood in front of her with a small smile. "I just wanted to tell you to be careful, my dear. Take this. It was my son's. He…he was killed in a battle to secure the kingdom. It shall be your protector while others can't be. Be save." Kalia said and gave her a small dagger. Nodding in thanks to the older woman Cathy rode off to follow after the princes.

I hope you guys like it


	8. AN Update

Chapter 4 has been rewritten


End file.
